Super Sachi Cherry
by BlazingBarrager
Summary: Everyone's worst fears have finally been realized. Bowser has won, and he's taken control of the Mushroom Kingdom as well as captured all who can stand in his way. With no one left to defend the kingdom all hope seems lost, but by a stroke of luck an unexpected visitor appears and stands up to free the Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's clutches. This is her story.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

New York City. It is considered one of the busiest cities in the nation and probably one of the worst places to live. Not many people would actually think that, but one girl did. Sachi Cherry, the only daughter of Draco Cherry who happens to be one of the richest men alive. Despite being so filthy rich, Sachi is practically miserable. Then again, they always said that money can't by happiness. Our story takes place on this normal Saturday in Brooklyn...

Sachi Cherry stared out the window of the bus while the rest of her class talked and laughed. They were taking a field trip to Brooklyn today and she was more then happy to get out of the house. She always hated being with her father, especially after he divorced with her mother Rose. She always did her best to stay away from home as much as possible, so she joined the sports team after school. Things didn't get better though. She's always bickered by her father about quitting, but she always refused and said that he didn't control her life. Of course, this merely got her grounded, but that's not what this story is about.

Sachi and her class got off at a local bus stop. After their teacher (whose name is too complicated to say) told them the rules and such all the students ran off for their destinations. Sachi decided to hang with a group of girls in hopes of finding someplace interesting to visit. After an hour or two of walking though the group stopped at an old, abandoned house. "Wow…that house is a dump," said Heather, the group leader.

"I hear it's haunted," said Jessie, another member of the group.

"Right, and I'm the queen of France," replied May, the third member of the group.

"It's true! They said that the last owners of this house disappeared one day in their home and were never seen again," objected Amy, the last member of their group. All the girls gave Amy a cold stare, but then Heather got an idea. "Let's test this theory of yours then Amy. One of you can go in the house and see if it is haunted, and if you come out the rumors are fake," she said.

"That makes sense," Jessie said.

"But what if it IS true and we disappear forever?!" May asked with a shiver.

"Oh please you big crybaby," Heather said. She then looked over at Sachi, who was reading a sports magazine, and grinned. "Hey Sachi can you do me favor?"

"Huh?" Sachi replied while looking up.

"One of the girls lost their precious jewelry inside that house there and I was wondering if you would be so kind as to go get it for them?" she asked.

"Uh…sure," Sachi replied.

"Thanks Sachi! You're a lifesaver!" Heather said with glee. Sachi raised her eyebrow, but decided to just go along with it and headed straight for the house, but as soon as she reached the door the girls silently chuckled to themselves. "Wow Heather you're so evil," Amy chuckled.

"I know I am," Heather replied with a smirk.

Inside the house Sachi cautiously looked around for the missing jewelry while taking in the sights of the place. Everything here was practically masked with dust as if it wasn't used in ages. What was even weirder though was that it looked like someone actually lived here and had no attentions of moving out. "Weird…"Sachi muttered to herself. She then made her way into the kitchen where, like everything else in the house, was covered in dust and cobwebs. Curious, Sachi opened up the refrigerator to find it somewhat full of food. "Double weird," she thought to herself as she picked up a carton of milk and shook it. "It's as if the people living disappeared without a trace." She placed the milk carton back in its place and closed the refrigerator before making her way upstairs.

As she walked around the second floor she began getting a weird feeling about this house, like there's something supernatural about it. Soon enough it led her into the bathroom, but when she got in their though that feeling got worse as she stared at all the tools lying around. "Someone was here," she muttered to herself. Her attention then shifted over to a pipe in the corner of the room where she found a wrench still latched onto it. "…and still working on this pipe?" She went over to the pipe and examined it before deciding to peek inside the hole at the end. "I'm starting to think that this jewelry isn't in this house at al…huh?" she said before noticing herself being sucked into the pipe. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" she screamed as her entire body was forced into the pipe and into the unknown, unaware of what lied ahead at the end of tunnel.


	2. Chapter 1

_Level 1_

Sachi's scream echoed throughout the house as Heather's gang blankly stared into the empty house. "S...so it wa...was haun...haunted after a...all," Jessie said shaking.

"I told you so!" Amy yelled out.

"So now what?" May asked Heather who was standing their cold in her tracks.

"We forget the whole thing and go shopping for some clothes," she said quietly.

"Good plan," they all said in agreement before walking away from the empty house.

Deep inside the mysterious pipe Sachi continued to travel through with what seemed to be endless. As she fell through, a blinding light that eliminated the darkness of the pipe and Sachi soon found herself unable to see anything. "What happening?!" she yelled before the light completely took her. The light than begin to dim and Sachi found herself losing consciousness as she reached the end of the seemingly endless pipe.

It felt like she's been asleep for hours, but Sachi finally started to slowly regain consciousness. "Ugh…" she moaned as she slowly sat up and rubbed her head. "What happened?" She slowly looked around and saw she was no longer inside the abandoned building, but in a thick forest. "This is weird," she said while looking around. "Where am I?"

"Hey I heard someone over here!" said a voice. Sachi turned towards a rustling bush and backed up a little. In an instant, two creatures jumped out. From what Sachi could tell they were green shelled turtles with beaks, but they also wore shoes, a helmet, and held a black hammer. She was dumbfounded. "Talking…turtles?"

"Turtles? We're Hammer Bros.!" the one on the left yelled.

"Hammer Bros.?" Sachi repeated confused.

"Hey I don't recognize this one brother," the Hammer Bro. on the right said to his brother.

"Poor sap must of came out of that warp pipe from another kingdom or something," the Hammer Bro. on the left said with a chuckle.

"Another what?" Sachi wondered.

"It doesn't matter where she came from. Anyone who isn't a member of the bosses' league gets put in the dungeons," the left Hammer Bros. said. The two then started walking towards Sachi. As they got closer Sachi stepped back scared. What was she going to do? "There's only one thing I can do," she thought. She then turned around and ran into the bushes.

"After her!" the left Hammer Bro. yelled. The two then proceeded to dash after the fleeing teen.

As Sachi ran away from the Hammer Bros. she looked around in hopes of finding a way out of the forest, but that's all she could see. She was quickly running out of breath, but she couldn't stop now. Those "things" would surely catch up to her if she stopped. "Gotta…find…a hiding…spot," she puffed. She then noticed a tree with an opening in it. Not taking the time to think, she quickly ducked and entered the opening in the tree. She grabbed some tree trunks and made a makeshift door to hide behind. "This should do the trick," she thought to herself. Just then she heard footsteps getting closer, and sure enough the two Hammer Bros. appeared in front of her hiding spot. "Darn we lost her!" the second Hammer Bro. said.

"We'll keep looking. We can't let Lemmy know that there's a human girl roaming around," the first Hammer Bro. replied. The two then ran away from Sachi's hiding spot and disappeared from sight.

Sachi waited a few minutes to make sure that the two Hammer Bros. wouldn't run back to her hiding spot before removing the tree branches from the opening in the tree. "I can't stay here, or they'll definitely catch me sooner or later," she thought to herself. She then got out of the opening and ran further into the forest. As she ran she looked around for any sign of a way out, and after running for around five minutes her patience paid off as a clearing appeared in front of her. "Finally!" she yelled in glee as she made her way towards the clearing. As she exited the forest, however, she quickly found herself at the edge of a cliff. She quickly slowed to a halt as she got closer to the edge. "Woah woah woah!" she yelled as she swirled her arms to try and maintain her balance. It took a couple of seconds, but she finally fell back and backed away from the edge of the cliff. "Woah…that was way too close for comfort," she said panting. She peered over the edge of the cliff and saw that she was pretty high up. She gulped before backing up again. "Great. I get out of the forest and end up at the edge of a large cliff. Can this day get any worse?" Just then a strong force smacked against her head and she found herself losing consciousness. After she collapsed, the two Hammer Bros. from earlier walked up to her snickering before the first one lifted her up and placed her over his shoulder. "Can you believe how stupid she was for yelling so loud?" the first one said.

"Yeah. It's like she just wanted us to catch her!" the second Hammer Bros. laughed. The two of them bellowed out laughing before heading back into the forest.

Princess Peach's castle. The once mighty symbol of the Mushroom Kingdom now sat ruined and covered in trash, graffiti and stuff so unspeakable that it would make even the manliest Bob-Omb shed a tear. Goombas, brown mushroom-like creatures, and Koopas, turtle like creatures, laid in the front yard asleep as they slept off another rowdy party hence the mess. The inside of the castle wasn't in any better state, but the saddest place was the castle dungeons. There in the cells sat dozens of Toads, mushroom people who inhabit the Mushroom Kingdom. They were in a variety of colors, but all of them shared the same thing: sadness and injuries. One Toad, who had a blue-spotted cap, let out a loud sigh before the doors to the dungeon opened. "Rise and shine chumps!" yelled a voice. All the Toads slowly looked up to see a Fire Bro., a member of the Hammer Bro. family who can shoot fire balls, standing at the entrance with the two Hammer Bros. from earlier standing behind him holding an unconscious Sachi. "It's you're lucky day today. Look we found you guys a new playmate. Aren't we sweet?" the Fire Bro. taunted. The two Hammer Bros. behind him snickered as all the Toads looked at each other. "What no thanks? Tsk tsk tsk. I thought you guys had better manners," the Fire Bro. said disappointingly. He then turned his attention to the two Hammer Bros. behind him. "Put the girl in cell B, and easy with the merchandise," he ordered. The Hammer Bros. replied with a salute before rushing down to the cell. "Alright don't get any bright ideas of escaping. We don't want a repeat of last time now do we?" the Fire Bro. said with an evil grin, which caused some of the Toads to whimper. The Hammer Bros. opened the door to cell B and quickly tossed Sachi in before closing it. "Have fun with your new playmate," Hammer Bro. number one chuckled. All the Toads looked at each other before turning their attention to the unconscious Sachi. "Now you all play nice while I go inform Lemmy about our new "guest," the Fire Bro. said before turning to leave with the two Hammer Bros. behind him closing the door on their way out.

Silence once again filled the room as all the Toads in cell B gathered around Sachi while the Toads in the other cells tried to get a better look. They all started to murmur random questions and statements.

"Who is she?"

"Is she human?"

"She's pretty."

"Can we eat her?"

The noise was enough to cause Sachi to slowly come to. As she slowly opened her eyes she gazed around at the Toads. "Wh…where am I?" she muttered.

"You're in the dungeons of the castle," said an old voice. Sachi slowly sat up and saw an old Toad with a brown spotted cap slowly walk through the crowd of Toads towards her. He looked very weak and beat up; more so than the other Toads. Even his cane had seen better days. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Toadsworth, and your name would be?" he asked.

"Um…it's Sachi. Sachi Cherry," she replied.

"Sachi Cherry. What a fine name," Toadsworth said with a cough. Sachi just stared blankly at him before yelling at the top of her lungs while pointing at him, "TALKING MUSHROOM!"

"Hmph…the nerve of youngsters these days being so disrespectful to their elders," Toadsworth snorted. Sachi was breathing heavily from the sudden outburst. "I think I fell down that cliff and hit my head hard. Yeah that's it I'm just passed out and dreaming about talking mushrooms," she said while rubbing her head with her fingers. Toadsworth then smacked the edge of his cane against Sachi's head. "Ow!" she yelped in pain.

"Still think it's a dream youngster?" Toadsworth replied. Sachi rubbed her head, but then realized that if she could feel pain than this couldn't be a dream. This was real, and she was in trouble.

Toadsworth took the time to explain to Sachi about her current situation. From what she could gather, she was currently in the Mushroom Kingdom and they were in the midst of a losing war with the Koopa clan. Their heroes as well as the ruler of the kingdom, Princess Peach, were all captured by the ruler of the Koopa clan Bowser Koopa. "And as you can see there's no one left to defend us. Master Mario, Master Luigi, Yoshi, everyone who could pose a threat to his rule was captured and imprisoned in the far reaches of the Mushroom Kingdom," Toadsworth explained.

"That's…so wrong," Sachi replied.

"And there's nothing any of us can do," Toadsworth continued. "Some of the Toads thought about rallying everyone together for a counterattack, but we're too weak and hurt to do it. The only one who could pull it off is you."

"Me? But I'm just a normal, human being! What could I do against those mooks?" Sachi exclaimed. Toadsworth didn't say anything. Instead, he walked towards the wall and tapped a block a couple of times with his cane. In an instant, the block pushed itself back and sunk into the wall revealing a blue flower with eyes. Sachi made a disgusted face. "Why does that flower have eyes?" Sachi asked.

"Did you say something? My hearing isn't as good as it used to be," Toadsworth replied completely oblivious to the question.

"Nevermind," Sachi sighed. "So what am I supposed to do with that flower?"

"Eat it," he replied.

"You…want me to eat it?" she gasped while eyeing the flower.

"You humans always act surprised when you first come across a power-up," one Toad said. Sachi shot him a frown. "And why wouldn't I? I mean it has eyes for crying out loud!" she yelled.

"…so?" the Toad replied. Sachi slapped her hand against her face. "I'm not going to eat something with a face on it!" Sachi protested.

"Oh for star's sakes…" Toadsworth started to say before taking the flower and shoving it into Sachi's mouth. With a loud gulp, she swallowed it whole and choked. "ACK! It's so bitter…and cold?" she said curiously while getting a taste for it. Suddenly, she felt a strange, tingling sensation throughout her body. In an instant, her clothes flashed and changed color. The once white shirt and brown shorts now became blue and cornflower blue respectively. Her yellow hat also changed to turquoise blue. Sachi looked down and was shocked to see the results of the flower she had eaten. "Wh…what just happened?" she said while frantically looking all over herself.

"You just became Ice Sachi," Toadsworth replied.

"Ice…Sachi?" she repeated.

"Perhaps it's better to demonstrate it to you. Try focusing on your palm," he ordered. Sachi gave a confused look, but looked at her palm nonetheless, and with a little bit of focus she created a ball of cold energy. "Woah…" she gasped.

"Heh heh, cool huh? Those iceballs will freeze almost anything. You can then use the frozen enemy as platforms or even push them into other enemies," Toadsworth explained.

"Cool!" Sachi exclaimed in excitement. She then flung the iceball at the cell door only to have it bounce off and hit a Toad with a blue-spotted cap. "Oops…" she gasped.

"I did say "almost anything," Toadsworth said with a sigh.


	3. Chapter 2

_Level 2_

Ten minutes had passed since Sachi ate the Ice Flower, and after some practice she had finally got the hang of using it. They were now ready to execute their plan. "Okay so here's the plan. George will get the guards attention by yelling in pain, and when they open the door Sachi will freeze them. We'll then release the other Toads and start the counter attack while you Sachi will take out Larry Koopa," Toadsworth explained.

"Who's Larry Koopa?" Sachi asked.

"Trust me. You'll know when you see him," a Toad answered.

"Well…alright. Let's do this," Sachi said. The Toads cheered before they got into position. Sachi got down on her knees and hid behind some Toads while George took front and center and cleared his throat. "Oh no my spline is acting up again!" he yelled. He then got down on the floor and started faking his pain. "He's quite the actor," Sachi said.

"You have no idea," Toadsworth replied. Just then the doors to the dungeon opened up and the two Hammer Bros. came in. "Alright who's making all that racket?!" the first Hammer Bro. yelled.

"It's George! His spline is hurting again!" yelled a random Toad.

"Again?! That's the third time this week!" the second Hammer Bro. replied in anger.

"We should never have asked for guard duty," the first Hammer Bro. moaned. The two then walked down the stairs and towards the cell George was in. As they got to the cell they noticed that Sachi wasn't in their line of sight unaware that she was hiding behind some Toads. "Hey where's that human girl?" the first Hammer Bro. asked.

"Wait…she's not in the cell?!" the second one yelled. The first Hammer Bro. hastily took out the keys to the cell door and opened it. Just as they did Sachi sprung up from the crowd of Toads. "Now!" Toadsworth yelled. Sachi then fired two ice balls at the Hammer Bros. freezing them in their tracks. "They tricked us brother!" the second Hammer Bro. yelled despite being frozen solid.

"Thanks for the update captain obvious!" the first one replied in anger. Sachi then pushed the Hammer Bros. into the wall causing the ice to break and knocking them out in process. "Wow that was easy," Sachi said while looking at her hands. She was amazed at the power the Ice Flower granted her. "We've only just broke out of prison. The real battle has yet to start," Toadsworth reminded her. Sachi turned to him and nodded. "Right," she replied.

Meanwhile, up in the throne a group of Hammer Bros., Boomerang Bros., Goombas, and Fire Bros. stood in order as a slightly larger Koopa with blue hair, a spiky blue shell, and two large fangs walked in front of them. "So let me get this right: two Hammer Bros. found a human girl in the middle of Mushroom forest right?" the Koopa asked the Fire Bros. from earlier, who walked out of line and in front of the group.

"Yes lord Larry," he replied.

"And you locked her up with the Toads correct?" Larry asked.

"Yes lord Larry," the Fire Bros. replied.

"And you didn't bring her to me first because…?" Larry asked this time showing a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well my lord you…were busy playing video games," the Fire Bros. replied nervously.

"NO EXCUSES!" Larry yelled while stomping the ground with his right foot causing his men to jump in shock. "Bring her to me this instant!"

"Yes my lord," the Fire Bros. replied.

"And stop calling me "lord!" It makes it sound like I'm old!" Larry yelled.

"Yes lo…I mean Larry," the Fire Bro. replied while quickly correcting himself. Larry only sighed. Just then a Goomba came running into the throne room. "Lord Larry the Toads are…" he started to say before being interrupted by the inpatient Koopaling. "What the heck did I just say about calling me "lord?! Also next time knock before barging into MY throne room!" he yelled.

"Sir…I don't have hands," the Goomba said. Larry only slapped his right palm against his face. "What do you need?" he sighed.

"The Toads have escaped! They and the human girl are overwhelming the guard!" the Goomba yelled.

"They WHAT!?" Larry yelled in shock.

"Apparently that human girl got her hands on an Ice Flower and got the guards by surprise," the Goomba continued.

"Where in Koopa's name did she get an Ice Flower?!" Larry yelled angrily. The Goomba merely shrugged. "Nevermind that," Larry said. "I want those Toads back in their cells, and bring me the human girl! I want to deal with her personally."

Back in the halls of the castle Koopas and Goombas were storming the hallway in an attempt to suppress the incoming Toads. Unfortunately, they weren't having much luck thanks to Sachi and her ice balls. Every time would get close Sachi would freeze one and send it sliding into the rest of the group knocking them out. "That's for hitting me in the head you freaks!" she cheered. The rest of the Toads looked at each other. "You think she's enjoying this a little too much?" one Toad asked.

"Are you kidding? This is nothing compared to when Mario and Luigi got the Fire Flower for the first time," another Toad replied with the rest of them nodding in agreement. They all then took a step back when Sachi let out an evil laugh. "Sachi! Focus!" Toadsworth yelled from the back. She merely gave him a disappointing look. "Ruin my fun why don't ya?" she mumbled. She then ran forward toward the stair case with the Toad mob behind her.


	4. Chapter 3

_Level 3_

Sachi and the Toad mob managed to fight their way up to the floor where the throne room was. Unfortunately, fatigue was already starting to show and most of the Toads were wiped out. Even Sachi was feeling tired after firing all those ice balls. "How does this Mario guy do this stuff and not get tired?" she panted while holding her head. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

"I forgot it took some practice before someone could properly use something like an Ice Flower," Toadsworth said with a cough. Sachi gave him a look before sitting down. "At least we're close to the throne room," she sighed.

"Yeah, but we may want to prepare for the worse. This way," he said before walking off to the right towards a door with a star on it. The other Toads followed him while Sachi looked on. "What's that way?" she asked.

"Supplies," Toad replied before opening the door. Sachi raised her eyebrow. "Wouldn't those Koopas have disposed of them by now?" she asked with concern. Toadsworth merely chuckled. "It's a secret place only the top ranking Toads have access to," he replied. He then turned to the door and muttered something under his breath before opening it. Sachi got up and walked over to the group of Toads to see what was inside only to have her eyes widen. The room she was looking at was large and wide. Stand upon stand and mannequins upon mannequin littered the room and were covered with clothing and weapons from spears to hammers. Shelves were littered with a bunch of supplies and power-ups, but what caught Sachi's eyes was a pair of random shoes that had seen better days. "That's…random," she said.

"You're referring to the Jump shoes aren't you?" Toadsworth replied.

"Jump…shoes?" she repeated. Toadsworth nodded. "They're designed to give the wearer the ability to jump great heights. Master Mario and Master Luigi always wear them, though they're just for show. You, on the other hand, are going to need them," he explained.

"I am?" she asked.

"Yes. You see, jumping is a very effective technique here in the Mushroom World. You're going to need to master the technique if you wish to save Master Mario, Master Luigi, Princess Peach, and everyone else that Bowser has captured and imprisoned," Toadsworth explained. Sachi understood somewhat, but she still had some doubt about the whole thing. "You're also going to need some new clothes. Those…current clothes of yours aren't suited for adventure," Toadsworth continued. Sachi looked down at her outfit and despite feeling a little offended she understood what he meant. These were, after all, normal clothes for everyday life. "But first…"Toadsworth started to say before bonking Sachi against the head with his cane. "OW!" she yelped while rubbing her head unaware that the Ice Flower power-up had disappeared. "What was that for?!"

"To get rid of the Ice Flower power-up so we could outfit you," Toadsworth replied.

"But did you have to hit me?!" Sachi yelled angrily. Toadsworth merely chuckled, which annoyed her even more. He then turned around and started looking at the mannequins with clothes. "Hmm…there has to be something in your size," he muttered as he looked. Sachi simply watched as he struggled through the many Toads gearing themselves for the final assault in the throne room. "Um…would it help if you took my measurements?" she asked.

"We don't have time, and there aren't any female Toads to help you here at the moment," Toadsworth replied. He then stopped at one of the mannequins and turned to Sachi. "Besides, we found your clothes," he said. Sachi got up and walked over to Toadsworth to get a better look only to have her face become horrified. "You expect me to wear THAT?!" she yelled while pointing at the outfit.

"It's either that or one of Peach's dresses," Toadsworth replied in a serious tone. Sachi's expression turned blank. "…fine. I'll wear this," she said grudgingly. Toadsworth merely smiled. "I knew you would see things my way," he replied. "Now let's find you a good hammer."

Meanwhile in the throne room, Larry was walking back and forth in front of the throne waiting for any form of response from his Koopa guard. Unfortunately, they have yet to report in, which made him and his remaining troops very uneasy. "What is taking so long?!" Larry finally shouted.

"Sir please be patient," the Fire Bro. replied. Larry immediately glared at him causing the Fire Bro. Koopa to back off. Just then the doors opened, and all the troops turned swiftly in preparation for the Toads and Sachi. Instead, a lone Goomba wobbled in heavily injured. "They…they're coming," he said before passing out.

"Quick! Get that Goomba away from the door!" the Fire Bro. ordered.

"So you're Larry Koopa? You're not as threatening as I thought you'd be," said a voice. The troops looked up to see Sachi walking up with a hammer resting on her shoulder. She was dressed differently than before. Her clothes were replaced with a sky blue shirt, cornflower blue skirt, brown shoes, and a cornflower blue hat with a big "S" in the middle of a white circle. Larry just stood their staring in disbelief while the Fire Bro. was shaking. "Who the heck are you supposed to be?" Larry demanded. Sachi then placed her foot on top of the Goomba's head and smirked. "The name's Sachi Cherry. I'm the girl who's going to kick your butt. Nice to meet you," she replied. Everyone just stood silently. Then out of nowhere Larry started laughing. "You? Kick MY butt? That's rich! Now tell me the one about the Koopa and Toad having twins!" he laughed.

"Hey that's my wife you're dissing!" yelled one of the troops. Larry simply slapped his palm into his face before turning his attention back to Sachi. "So you're the one who's causing ruckus in my castle huh?" Larry asked seriously.

"Yeah I guess I am," Sachi replied while pressing her foot down on the Goomba making him disappear. This got all the troops riled up in anger. Larry however only smirked. "So what do you plan to do now huh? You're outnumbered and outmatched," he said. Sachi merely smiled before taking her free hand and pressing her index finger and thumb against her lips to whistle. As she whistled Toads of a variety of colors charged into the throne room and positioned themselves behind Sachi with spears and hammers blazing. All the Koopa troops simply stared in shock while Larry's mouth hung open. "So what was that about being outnumbered and outmatched again?" Sachi said with a wide smirk.

"…well played," Larry replied.


	5. Chapter 4

_Level 4_

Outside Peach's castle two Hammer Bros. was standing guard at the entrance when one looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were starting to clear up. "Hey the clouds are starting to clear up," the first Hammer Bro. said.

"So?" the second Hammer Bro. replied without the slightest care.

"Isn't that a bad sign?" the first Hammer Bro. asked.

"You actually believe in that junk? No wonder you got assigned to guard duty," the second Hammer Bro. laughed.

"Oh that's funny coming from someone who's had guard duty for five years," the first Bro. growled. The second Hammer Bro. glared at his partner and took out his hammers out of nowhere. "You want a piece of me newb?!" he yelled. The first Hammer Bro. followed suit and took out his hammers. "Come at me bro!" he yelled back. As the two prepared to charge at each other though a crashing noise echoed loudly. Both bros look up to see a Goomba flying out of a window and landing in front of them. He moaned loudly while saying how he hated hammers before disappearing. Both Hammer Bros. looked up at the broken window and back at each other before running for the door.

Meanwhile, chaos roared throughout the throne room as Toads and Koopas, Goombas, and Hammer Bros. fought each other. One after one both sides suffered casualties, but as the numbers dwindled it became clear that the Toads were winning. After all, they had Sachi to thank for that. She was whacking enemy after enemy with her hammer. "Man it's a good thing that I practiced soccer a lot, or I wouldn't be doing this for much longer," she thought as she smashed a Goomba flat. Just then more troops came running into the throne and the tide of the battle begins to turn into Larry's favor, especially when he started to get into the action. "Look out chumps! Larry's taking over the party!" he yelled as he summoned his magic wand. He then started blasting Toads petrifying them helplessly so his troops could take them down. Sachi saw this and growled. "This is bad. I got to do something or we're going to lose," she muttered. She then looked at her hammer and gripped it tightly before raising it above her head. "Eat hammerquake you jerks!" she yelled before slamming the ground as hard as she can. The force of the blow shook the entire floor violently causing everyone to lose their footing and fall on their butts. Sachi took this chance to charge forward towards Larry before leaping up and prepared to slam her hammer into Larry. The Koopa quickly retaliated by lifting his wand and prepared a spell. The two objects connected with each other resulting in a blast of energy that created a massive explosion causing everyone to be sent flying into the wall. The floor cracked underneath the center of the explosion and collapsed causing both Sachi and Larry to fall downward towards the bottom of the castle.

On the first floor the two Hammer Bros. was struggling to get the door to the second door opened. "I can't believe you lost the sticken keys!" the first one yelled angrily.

"I told you I was sorry!" the second one replied.

"Sorry isn't going to get this door opened. Now pull!" he yelled. Just then the ground shook violently while a crashing noise echoed throughout the room. "Um…what's that noise?" the first Hammer Bro. asked to the second. The second Hammer Bro. shrugged before a block of stone landed on his head. The block split in two from impact, but the force was enough to cause the Hammer Bro. to lose consciousness and fall down. "Oh crud…" the first Hammer Bro. said before another block of stone fell on his head and he followed suit. Soon the whole roof collapsed on top of them and the whole room became filled with debris. Before long, Sachi and Larry fell through the hole and bounced out the door before rolling into the front lawn…well Sachi did. Larry was cooped up inside his shell so he rolled all the way into a tree. "Owwwww…" Sachi moaned in pain while rubbing her head. "Okay…maybe that wasn't the smartest plan of action." She then got up and noticed her hammer was a few meters away from her. She quickly dashed for it, but before she could reach it a blast of magic hit the ground before her feet and she stopped in her tracks. She turned and saw Larry back up with his wand extended in front of him. "Oh no you don't!" the Koopaling yelled. Sachi looked back at her hammer before turning her full attention to Larry. "Great…now what do I do?" Sachi thought. She then suddenly recalled something Toadsworth said earlier.

Sachi was finished packing getting adjusted to her new jump when Toadsworth approached her. "There's one more thing I need to give you before we begin," he said.

"And that is…?" Sachi replied while tightening the strings on her shoes. Toadsworth then held out what appeared to be a red, orange, and white flower with a face. "Um…what is that?" she asked.

"This is a Fire Flower my dear," Toadsworth replied.

"You mean it's like that Ice Flower from earlier, but with fire?" she asked. Toadsworth responded with a nod. She then took the flower and examined it closely. "So do I eat it like the other one?" she asked.

"Well you could, or you could simply crush it with your hand. I suggest eating it though. You get more out of it," he explained. Sachi then tucked the flower into her pocket. "Be careful though. That's the only power-up we have, and we're entrusting it to you," Toadsworth said. "If you lose it or get reverted out of the form, you'll have to rely on your hammer and jumping skills. Also, try not to get hurt too much when you don't have any power-ups, or you'll revert into a smaller, weaker version of yourself."

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind," Sachi replied. Toadsworth then let out a cough. "Try to be careful. You're the last hope our beloved Mushroom Kingdom has at achieving freedom," he said. The young girl nodded before turning around. "I won't let you down," she replied.

Back in the present Sachi tucked her hand inside her right pocket. She felt the Fire Flower, and it was still intact despite the fall. "Good. It's still in one piece," she thought.

"What are you standing around for?!" Larry yelled while holding his wand up. "If you're going to give me a free shot then by all means keep standing still!"

"As if!" Sachi yelled back before sprinting right. Larry took this chance to fire off another spell at Sachi. She quickly noticed it and made a long jump over it. She was amazed at how high she jumped, but now wasn't the time to be impressed. As she landed she quickly slid across the ground. She then took out the Fire Flower and quickly stuffed it in her mouth. "A Fire Flower?!" Larry yelled as Sachi took a big gulp before showing a sign of disgust.

"Yuck!" she choked while sticking out her tongue in disgust. Just then, her clothes flashed brightly and in an instant they changed colors. Both her hat and skirt were now white while her her shirt was now cornflower blue. A red flame ignited on Sachi's right hand as she lifted it up, and before Larry had a chance to act she swung her right arm releasing a fast, red fireball. The fireball flew towards Larry and hit him square in the chest causing him to be pushed back a little. " OW!" he yelped while covering the burnt mark.

"And that's just the beginning," Sachi replied while forming a fireball in her left hand. Larry looked up at Sachi and glared. "Don't get too cocky you stupid girl!" he yelled while swing his wand releasing another spell. Sachi retaliated by firing another fireball at the spell. The two projectiles connected with each, but the spell overpowered the fireball and continued to fly towards Sachi. "Crud!" she yelled before jumping away from the spell as it hit the ground. Larry then began flinging his wand wildly sending off dozens of spells at Sachi. She quickly started dodging the blasts, but it only became harder as they got faster. Larry was getting desperate. "I can't get a clean shot with him firing those spells like that. I need to get closer, but how?" she thought while running. She then thought of an idea, and with quick reflexes she made a sharp turn and ran straight for Larry. The Koopa began to panic and started waving his wand even faster, but it was obvious he was getting tired. Sachi then quickly side-stepped out of the spell's reach before jumping up high and charging a fireball. With a quick thrust she threw the fireball and hit Larry square in the face causing a small explosion to appear on impact. "GAH!" he roared in pain while dropping his wand. Sachi took this chance to run up to him and punch him hard in the gut. "ACK!" he yelped while falling to his knees. The young girl then looked at the wand and kicked it away. "You're through," she said coldly.

"Heh heh, you just got lucky, but I'm not done yet!" he yelled before opening his mouth. A fireball then flew out of the Koopa's mouth and hit Sachi square in the gut exploding on contact. She yelped in pain as she was thrown back from the blast. As she got up she noticed her clothes changing back to normal. Her fire powers were gone. "Oh no," she muttered. Larry let out a victorious laugh. "Haha! Serves you right!" he yelled before walking over to his wand and picking it up. As she looked she noticed that she was touching something with her right hand. She looked down and saw that she landed right next to her hammer. "My hammer!" she thought.

"Got your hammer back huh? Like that will do you any good…WHEN YOU'RE CHANGED INTO A GOOMBA!" Larry yelled before waving his wand and firing off a large spell. Sachi quickly reacted by grabbing her hammer and swinging it as hard as she could. The head made contact with the spell, but instead of changing into a Goomba it sent it flying right back at Larry. "Uh oh…" he muttered moments before the spell hit him. With a loud shriek he was enshrouded in magical energy that radiated so brightly that Sachi had to cover her eyes. When the light died down she look and saw that Larry was no longer a Koopa, but an ordinary Goomba, though for some reason he was still holding his wand…if you can call it "holding." "Ah man! It's going to take me hours just to change myself back to normal!" he yelled unaware that Sachi was walking up to him.

"Heh heh, looks like someone just downgraded to shrimp size," she chuckled evilly while tapping her shoulder with her hammer. Larry merely looked up and gulped. Suddenly, Sachi took her right foot and dropped it on the Goomba's head, but not enough to make him disappear. Instead, she positioned herself to whack her hammer into him like a golf ball. As she prepared her swing she gave off one, final smirk. "FOOOOOOOOOOORE!" she yelled before swinging her hammer into Larry and sent him flying into the sky. "CURSE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" he yelled as he flew away from the castle and disappeared into the distance in a bright twinkle in the sky.

Back up in the throne room the Toads and Koopa troop looked through the hole in the wall and saw Larry flying into the horizon. The Koopas all gulped loudly as they turned their heads to see the Toad troop smirking. "We give up," one of the Koopas said before dropping his weapon. The others quickly followed suit and soon all of them were surrounded by Toads. The Fire Bro. commander could only groan as he lied on the floor badly beaten and bruised. "Oh crudbaskets," he muttered before one of Toads hit him on the head with a hammer knocking him out. Victory belonged to the Toads, and they all cheered loudly while the Koopa's sighed. Toadsworth looked out the hole at Sachi and nodded slightly. "She has potential. Perhaps this will work…no. This has to work. She's our last hope for freedom," he thought to himself before turning to the Toad troop. "Take the Koopas and Goombas down to the dungeon. I need to go see our hero." The Toads nodded and began forcing the Koopa troop out of the throne room while Toadsworth made his way through the crowd and debris for the first floor.

Outside, Sachi looked up at the sky and pondered about what just happened. I mean she did just defeat a talking turtle that walked and talked like a human and had spikes on its back. She also got to experience firing fireballs from her hands. She then looked down at her shirt. The burnt mark from when Larry blasted her with a fireball at point-blank range was also gone. In fact, her clothes didn't look torn at all, but brand new like she had gotten them. "Is this a dream?" she wondered, but then realized if it was a dream she couldn't get hurt, yet she did…many times in fact. "So now that you've seen what we're up against are you still willing to help us?" said a voice. Sachi turned around to see Toadsworth slowly walking towards her. She looked back up at the sky and smiled. "What kind of person would I be if I were to leave a kingdom in peril at the hands of a nutcase alone? Of course I'll help," she said proudly. Toadsworth smiled. "Then we better prepare you for your journey," he replied. He and Sachi then headed back to the castle. "By the way, how did you get out here if the entrance to the first floor was blocked?" Sachi asked. Toadsworth merely chuckled in response, which had the young girl raise her eyebrow in suspicion.

Meanwhile in a dark kingdom far away from Sachi's location a black, menacing castle stood high on a small island surrounded by lava. Inside the castle hundreds of Koopas dressed in metal armor stood in line as a large, menacing Koopa walked toward a throne. The Koopas saluted as their leader sat down on the throne. "Ah it's good to be king," the large Koopa said.

"ALL HAIL LORD BOWSER!" the troops roared. Bowser laughed in response. Just then the twin doors to the throne room were abruptly opened. A Koopa wearing a blue robe and glasses came running in. "Lord Bowser! Lord Bowser!" the robbed Koopa yelled.

"Darn it Kamek how many times do I have to tell you?! Don't interrupt my "being King" time!" Bowser yelled angrily. The robbed Koopa shuttered slightly and took a step back. "My apologies my lord, but this is urgent news that cannot wait," Kamek pleaded. Bowser let out a sigh. "What is it now?"

"It's about Larry Koopa. He's…well," Kamek started to say before pausing. Bowser gave him a glare. "Well spit it out!" he yelled.

"He's had his shell kicked!" Kamek yelled. The entire troop gasped while Bowser's expression changed to a shocked one. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you correctly. You said Larry had his shell kicked?" he asked.

"Yes my lord," Kamek replied before Bowser grabbed him by the throat and pulled him up to his face. "YOU INTERUPT MY TIME TO TELL ME LARRY HAD SOMEONE KICK HIS SHELL AS A PRACTICAL JOKE?!" the Koopa King roared.

"Ack…that's not…what I…meant my…lord…ack," Kamek choked. Bowser glared intensely. "Then speak," he growled.

"Ack…someone…defeated him…" Kamek chocked. Bowser then dropped him and turned to his throne. "Tch…stupid brat. I bet he got clumsy and let those Toads get loose again. Kid never learns," he complained.

"But sir it wasn't just the Toads. Our scouts reported that someone helped them escaped, and that she's the one who defeated Larry," Kamek said. Bowser turned his head. "She?" he repeated.

"Yes sir. From what our scouts told us, it was a young girl wearing a sky blue hat, a cornflower blue shirt, cornflower blue skirt, and brown shoes," he replied. Bowser narrowed her eyes. "And her name is…?" he asked.

"Sachi Cherry my lord," Kamek answered.

"I see…" Bowser replied before going and sitting down on his throne. "Call the Koopa Bros.!"

"The Koopa Bros. my lord?" Kamek asked confused.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Bowser growled. Kamek quickly bowed. "As you wish my lord," he said before running out of the throne room. Bowser rested his head on his right hand and pondered. "Sachi Cherry huh?"

_**END OF WORLD 1**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**World 2-1**_

A couple hours had passed since Sachi took care of Larry Koopa and already things were beginning to settle down, but she knew this was only the start. From what Toadsworth had told her, there were six more Koopalings as well as Bowser and his son, who was named Bowser Jr. for some reason, left and it wouldn't take long for reinforcements to arrive at the castle. Because of this, the Toads decided it was best to abandon the castle for the time being, but first things first. They had to make sure Sachi was ready for her journey.

Sachi sat on the bridge waiting for one of the Toads to bring her the supplies she will need for her journey. She took this time to ponder about her recent decision to help reclaim the Mushroom Kingdom. From what Toadsworth said, her first job would be to rescue everyone that Bowser had captured. The list included the famous Mario Bros., the ruler Princess Peach and her friend Princess Daisy, and Yoshi, a dinosaur of sorts. She was a little skeptical as to how the Mario Bros. would let themselves get captured, but then again from what she witnessed with Larry Sachi assumed that this Bowser figure must of did something they didn't expect. Regardless, it was her job now to rescue them so she could let them take down Bowser.

As Sachi pondered she failed to notice a Toad with a blue spotted cap walk up to her carrying a backpack. He let out a loud "AHEM" to get her attention, which was responded with her quickly jumping back to reality and turning around to face the young Toad. "Here's your stuff," he said.

"Thanks I guess," Sachi replied while taking the bag. It was a little heavy, but it shouldn't slow her down much. "So what's in it?" she asked curiously.

"Oh essentials like a camping bag, toothbruth, water and food, etc. We also managed to fit a 1-up mushroom in there," he replied.

"A what?" Sachi asked confused.

"It gives you an extra life in case something bad happens to you," the Toad said.

"Oh…" Sachi replied with an unconvinced look. She was going to have to get used to all these power-ups and such. She even bet that there will be more strange creatures that she'll meet on her journey. "So are you the only one who will be seeing me off?" Sachi asked.

"Sadly yes. Everyone else is too busy preparing to leave, and Toadsworth isn't feeling well. Being stuck in that cell has really put a toll on his health," Toad replied. Sachi responded by looking down a little before looking back up at Toad. "Okay. Give him my regards…and my thanks," she said.

"Will do," Toad replied before turning to leave. Sachi did the same thing and tucked her bag to get it comfortably on her shoulder. "Oh and good luck Sachi," Toad said out loud from behind. Sachi gave a small smile. "Thanks," she said before walking off down the path and into the forest.

Meanwhile in Bowser's castle the king of Koopas was sitting on his throne patiently waiting for the Koopa Bros. to arrive. Everyone could tell his patience was running thin as the tapping from his finger kept getting faster and faster. It only took a minute before he slammed his fist onto his stone chair and roared. "GRAGH! Where are those blasted Koopas?!" he roared.

"Please have patience my lord," Kamek replied timidly. Bowser quickly shot him a glare. "Don't give me that crud! I finally managed to achieve my true goals and then some nobody comes in and starts ruining them! I'm not about to let them do any more damage while I'm still around and kicking!" Kamek was shaking in his spot, but just then the doors busted opened and sliding in came four different colored shells. They quickly raced towards the Koopa King and came to a complete hault. "Our apologies for making you wait Lord Bowser," said the red shell before he popped out and struck a pose. The other three shells followed suit and the four of them got together before striking a different pose.

"RED!"

"GREEN!"

"YELLOW!"

"BLACK!"

"And together we are…THE KOOPA BROS.!" they shouted together. No one said a word as a faint gust of wind blew through the corridor. "Er…okay. Great show. Can we get on to business?" Bowser asked.

"Of course king dude. What do you require of us oh great one?" Red asked with an honorable tone.

"Drop the honor act. You're not getting a raise," Bowser growled. Yellow and Green quickly snapped their fingers in response. "Anyway, there's this human girl that I need taken care of immediately," Bowser said.

"A girl? You don't mean Princess Peach do you dude?" Green asked curiously.

"No he's totally talking about Princess whats-her-name," Yellow replied.

"I think you mean Princess Éclair dude," Black corrected.

"ENOUGH!" Bowser roared startling everyone in the room. "She's not a princess, she's a brat and a nobody and I want her gone!"

"And who is this "nobody?" Red asked curiously. Bowser then turned to Kamek. "Kamek…the sketch," he said.

"Yes my lord," Kamek replied before he took out a piece of paper from his sleeve and gave it to Red. The Koopa Bros. then took a close look at the paper and grinned widely. "Don't worry King Dude," Red started to say before he and his brothers made their signature pose. "The Koopa Bros. are on the job!"

"Good. Don't fail me," Bowser said with a chuckle. The Koopa Bros. then hopped back into their shells and slid out of the throne room while Kamek turned back to Bowser. "Are you sure they can handle her? I mean she did take out Larry," he asked.

"Don't worry. I still have other tricks up my sleeve, and if worse comes to worse…" he started to say before looking behind him at a figure chained to the wall. She was tall and skinny with blonde, messy hair and her pink dress torn. She was moaning dryly like she hadn't eaten or drank anything for days. "We always have insurance," Bowser finished before letting out a menacing laugh.

Back in the forest Sachi was gazing through the trees. She was amazed at how…normal it was. It was like she wasn't in the Mushroom Kingdom anymore…at least until she saw the occasional Warp Pipe as the Toads called them. She was told repeatedly not to go inside them randomly as she could end up on the other side of planet with no way back. Thankfully for her, she was given a map to help guide her throughout the kingdom. Apparently Mario and Luigi had problems finding their way around the Mushroom Kingdom at first and just barged throughout the land defeating enemies and breaking blocks. "Boy I can't wait to break a block with my bare hands," she thought.

A couple of hours have passed and Sachi finally exited the forest and enter the Green Plains. "Wow…" she gasped while gazing into the horizon. The plains stretched far and wide and were covered with pillars, blocks, pipes, and even floating coins. "This is so amazing. Boy how I wish we had this back ho…hey a block!" she yelled as she noticed a floating ? block. She grinned widely before taking off her bag and rubbing her hands together. "Time to practice that jumping skill," she said while sticking out her tongue. She then crouched down and with leaped with all her might. What she didn't realize was that by leaping so hard she soared into the air and smacked head first into the block causing her tremendous pain. "Owwww…" she moaned before she fell back down and landed with a loud "thud." "Ugh…that hurt," she said while rubbing her head. "Stupid block…huh?" She then noticed some sort of brown and orange leaf floating down and landing on her lap. The leaf was about the size of the flower power-ups she had used before and also had the same "eyes" as them. "I guess this is a power-up?" she asked herself while examining the leaf noticing the "bite" mark on it. She then let out a loud sigh. "Might as well…" she said before opening her mouth and chomping down on the leaf. She quickly made a disgusted face as a result of the taste, which was no better than the flowers she had eaten earlier. "Yuck…you'd think they would make the power-ups taste better?" she said while sticking out her tongue. Suddenly, her clothes flashed and immediately they were replaced with some sort of brown suit Sachi looked down and saw her shirt was now brown with a tan colored circle pattern on it. Her skirt and socks were also now brown, but the socks had extended up past the skirt. Her shoes were replaced with what appeared to be pads of sorts. "Huh?" she said while scratching her head only to feel that her hat was replaced with a hood with ears. She looked up and saw a bump that represented the edge of her hat. "Ooooookay this is weird," she said before she got up. She then examined herself and saw that she had a stripped tail coming out of her back. She tried wiggling it and sure enough the tail responded to her commands. "I guess I'm some kind of raccoon girl now…no that can't be right," she pondered.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPP!" yelled a voice. Sachi quickly snapped back into reality to see what appeared to be a Toad with a red-spotted cap running for his life with five Goombas close behind him. She let out a loud sigh. "Guess I got to do something," she mumbled. She then got up, picked up her bag, and ran to help the poor Toad.

The Toad was breathing heavily as he frantically searched for someplace to hide. He then noticed some bushes behind a large pipe. He quickly turned and dived into the bushes while the Goombas followed his trail, but when they looked into the bushes for their prey they noticed that he wasn't there. "What the…where did he go?!" the first Goomba yelled.

"He must have run off after we stopped!" the third one replied.

"But we should have seen him run off shouldn't we?" the second Goomba asked.

"Who cares? Find him and rough him up!" the first one ordered. The rest of the Goombas nodded before they spread out and ran in different directions. Unknowingly to them, however, a metal hatch opened out of the ground and the Toad they were chasing climbed out before closing it and seemingly picking it off the ground. "I knew the portable trap door made would come in handy," he said in a relieved tone while packing the trap door back into his cap. Meanwhile, Sachi was watching from a distance dumbstruck. "Okay since when did the laws of physics take a vacation?" she thought to herself. She then shook her head and walked up to the Toad. "Hey you," she said. The Toad jumped suddenly out of shock and dived back into the bushes. "Stay back! I got a hammer and I know how to use it!" he yelled.

"Yeah so do me and practically everyone else in this world…" Sachi mumbled. She then searched through the bushes to see the Toad cuddled up and shivering out of fear. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you," she said calmly. The Toad looked up and saw Sachi's face for the first time. "You…you're not one of Bowser's goons are you?" he asked.

"Do I look like one of his goons?" she asked. The Toad pondered for a little bit, which caused Sachi to bop him aside the head. "OW!" he yelped in pain.

"I should have just left you…" she grumbled before walking away. The Toad poked his head out of the bushes and watched as she walked away. "Sorry. It's just that generally I run into Koopas, Goombas, and the occasional penguin. I rarely see any humans these days…or at all for that matter," he said. Sachi stopped walking and looked back at Toad. She couldn't blame him for being surprised about seeing another human. After all, she figured this world was mostly filled with strange creatures. From what she figured, humans were either scarce or non-existent. She then took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess we got off on the wrong start. Let's try again alright?" she said.

"Kay," Toad replied. "I'm Toad. What's your name?"

"Sachi Cherry, and are you sure your name's Toad? I mean you don't have another name like Bob or Gregory or Nicholas?" she asked.

"No. Just Toad," he answered.

"Ah. Okay. So why were those Goombas chasing you?" Sachi asked.

"Well…" he started to say before he noticed the five Goombas from earlier waddling up to Sachi. He let out a loud scream before leaping back into the bushes. Sachi raised an eyebrow before turning her head and noticing the Goombas. "Oh…" she mumbled.

"Well lookie here boys! We found ourselves a newbie in these parts!" the first Goomba said with a snicker. The other Goombas followed suit and snickered along with him. Sachi merely crossed her arms. "Am I supposed to be scared or something?" Sachi said unimpressed. The Goombas stopped snickering immediately. "Hey look human this is our turf see? You mess with us you're going to get hurt," the first Goomba said threatening. Sachi merely rolled her eyes. "Right, and Toad over there is the big, bad wolf," she replied.

"Leave me out of this!" Toad yelled randomly. Sachi slapped her right palm against her face. "Anyway, I don't see your names on this "turf" of yours, so either beat it or get beaten. Your choice," she ordered. The Goombas looked at each then started laughing. "What's so funny?" Sachi demanded.

"You got Fuzzies for eyes or something? You're outnumbered five to one human. It doesn't matter if you're wearing the Tanooki Suit you're going to get headbonked!" the first Goomba yelled.

"Tanooki Suit?" she repeated while looking down at herself. "So that's what this power-up is?"

"Don't ignore us you noob!" the Goombas yelled out in anger. They then leapt into the air and dived towards Sachi. She quickly reacted by diving out of the way as they landed on the ground and bounced a little ways. "Reckless much?!" she yelled angrily as she got up. The Goombas recovered from their attack and waddled angrily towards Sachi. Just then, Toad immediately shot his head out of his hiding spot. "Don't just stand there! Attack them!" Toad yelled.

"With what?!" Sachi yelled back.

"Your tail!" he replied.

"My tail?" she repeated before looking at her tail. She then got a bright idea.


	7. Chapter 6

_**World 2-2**_

Deep in Green Plains Forest sat a Warp Pipe, and out of that warp pipe came the Koopa Bros. with Red being the last one to jump out. He quickly looked around at the forest before turning his attention to his brothers. "Alright who has the map?" he asked impatiently. Yellow raised his hand and took it out when Red quickly snatched it out of his sibling's hands. He spent a minute skimming through the map before turning his attention back to Yellow. "Are you sure we're in the right place?" he asked.

"I told you before that this was the closest pipe to Green Plains that we would end up at from the castle dude," Yellow replied. Red gave out a sigh. "Stupid Warp Pipe system," he mumbled before turning his attention to the other three Koopa Bros. "Alright dudes listen up! That Sachi girl should be in Green Plains right now. We're going to head there, find her, and deliver her a beating so brutal that she'll regret messing with King Bowser," he said.

"Yeah!" the other brothers cheered. They then ran away from the pipe and made their way towards Green Plains.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sachi continued dodging the attacks from the five Goombas. She was getting good with her timing and the Goombas were getting angry as a result. "Hold still!" one of them yelled.

"Make me!" Sachi replied while sticking her tongue out. This made him extremely angry and he immediately charged forward. Sachi, however, stopped running and turned to face the raging Goomba. "That's it come to Sachi," she muttered to herself. She took a stance and prepared herself. When the Goomba got close enough she quickly performed a fast spin with her tail extended out and slammed it into the Goomba causing him to fly away. "Yes!" she cheered as the Goomba landed on his head and disappeared. "No she got Gary!" the fourth Goomba yelled.

"GET HER!" the lead Goomba ordered angrily. They all charged towards Sachi as fast as their feet would allow them, but Sachi merely grinned. She then leapt into the air and stomped onto the fourth Goomba before leaping off him and stomping on the fifth. Next, she performed another spin and hit the fifth Goomba with her tail sending it flying. Finally, she ran towards the lead Goomba and kicked him as hard as she could and sent him flying so high he disappeared as a twinkle in the sky. "Phew…" she said in relief.

"Way to go Saphi!" Toad yelled in glee as he ran out of his hiding spot.

"It's "Sachi," and you're welcome," she grumbled.

"Sorry," Toad apologized. Sachi then walked over to her bag and picked it up before looking down at herself. "Um…how do I get this thing off?" she asked Toad obviously referring to the Tanooki Suit she was still wearing.

"Well you can't just take it off. You need to either get hurt enough by enemies or use another power-up," Toad replied.

"You mean I'm stuck like this until I either get hurt or find another power-up?!" she yelled.

"Pretty much yeah," Toad replied while shrugging. Sachi sighed. "Oh well…guess it will be helpful to whack enemies with my tail now," she said.

"The Tanooki suit also allows you to glide a short distance in case you didn't know," Toad said.

"Really? That's convenient," she replied in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. It also makes a comfy suit for the cold," Toad said.

"Kind of figured that one," she replied. Sachi then had a thought. "Say…can you teach me how to use this power-up?" she asked.

"Well since you saved me from those mean Goombas I guess I can teach you what I know," he replied. "We can do it at my house. It's not far from here." Sachi replied with a nod and she along with Toad started walking up north towards the latter's house unaware that one of the Goombas Sachi sent flying landed behind them moaning in pain before disappearing from sight.

* * *

At the edge of the Green Plains Forest the Koopa Bros. stared out into the horizon looking for any signs of their target. "No sign of her here dudes," Yellow said out loud.

"Gee you think?" Black replied annoyed. Yellow gave him a look while Green continued to look when he noticed something.

"Hey dudes look. There's a used up block," he said while pointing up. The other brothers looked up and noticed a brown block hanging in midair. Red nodded in response. "She was here. We're definitely on the right track. Let's go!" he ordered before he and the other Koopas took off towards the grassy fields.

* * *

As Sachi and Toad made their way to the latter's house, the young heroine begin to notice a change in the air. She looked up and noticed the sky becoming filled with grey clouds. She narrowed her eyes. "Those clouds…they were like the clouds back at Princess Peach's castle," she said.

"Yeah. Those clouds are a sign of Bowser's ever-growing influence. Everything under those clouds is under his rule, and they're spreading like wild fires," Toad explained. Sachi looked at him. "You must have come here to free this area. Why else would you be here?" Toad asked.

"Well to be perfectly honest I didn't come to this world intentionally, nor did I had any thoughts of rescuing a kingdom from an evil overlord, but after what I saw at the castle and hearing what happened from Toadsworth I couldn't just sit idly by now could I?" she replied. Toad looked back and smiled. "Well I'm glad you came. Who knows what would have happened if those Goombas got to me first?" he said while shivering at the thought. Sachi merely smiled. "No problem. Just try to get my name right okay?" she said.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises. I'm bad with names," Toad laughed. Sachi merely sighed. "Well we're here," Toad exclaimed. They both stopped in front of what appeared to be a large tree with a patch of leaves covering a section of it. Toad ran up to the patch of leaves and looked around before pulling them off revealing a small door that was his size. "Cost is clear. Come on in," he whispered before opening the door.

"Uh…right," Sachi replied unsure of what to make of this. She walked up to the tree and crawled through the Toad-sized door. The place was severely cramped with furniture, and Sachi had a hard time navigating through what appeared to be the living room considering how low the roof was. "Um…how is this going to work exactly?" she grunted while trying to find a place to sit.

"Sorry. Slipped my mind that this place wouldn't be so comfy for you," Toad apologized. Sachi shook her head. "It's fine. This is…oomph…your place," she replied while making her way towards the couch. Thankfully it was big enough that she could sit on it and not get mushed by the ceiling. "So this is your home?" she asked.

"Temporary home," Toad replied while he was in the kitchen. My actual house got ransacked by Bowser's goons so I had to find a hiding spot."

"That's horrible," Sachi gasped.

"Hardly. What Bowser did to the population…now THAT'S horrible," Toad replied with a sigh. Sachi's expression turned grim. "What did he do?" Sachi asked. Toad stopped what he was doing and looked at Sachi through a window in the kitchen. "Terrible things. Some, as you know, were locked up, while others were made into slaves. As for those who tried fighting back…well it's better not to think about that," he said. Sachi gulped. She had no idea Bowser would be THIS gruesome. "Was Bowser always like this?" she asked.

"Somewhat. I mean he'd always imprison us and go after Princess Peach, but he never actually ended anyone's game. Regardless, Mario would also come out on top and thwart Bowser's evil plans. This time, however, was different. Something was different about Bowser. It's like he…changed," Toad explained.

"Changed? How so?" Sachi asked.

"I don't know. It was like he became…darker. I mean the guy managed to beat Mario and injure Princess Peach! He was never able to do that, or to be more precise would never do that," Toad replied.

"What do you mean?" Sachi asked.

"Bowser always had a thing for Princess Peach. Sure he'd kidnap her once every ten or so days, but he would never outright harm her. It's so odd, yet so disturbing at the same time," Toad continued. Just then the roar of thunder echoed throughout the room. "Oh great, another thunderstorm," Toad mumbled.

"You act like they're frequent," Sachi said.

"They are," Toad replied. "I can barely get any sleep these days."

"Well…we better try anyway," Sachi said. "Tomorrow I'll need to head out." She then looked down at herself and realized she was still in the Tanooki Suit. Her face showed an annoyed expression. "I'm going to have to sleep in this thing aren't I?" she asked Toad.

"Afraid so. Like I said earlier you either need to use another power-up or get hurt enough by an enemy," he replied.

"Terrific…" Sachi groaned. Toad merely chuckled. "You'd be surprised how comfy that suit can be. I always like to snuggle up in bed while wearing that during winter."

"Har har har," Sachi laughed sarcastically. Toad then left the kitchen and headed up stairs. Rustling noises could be heard from down stairs where Sachi was sitting. "What is he doing now?" she thought. Just then Toad came walking down with a Fire Flower in his hand. "Well if you want you can always eat this and be in your regular clothes…somewhat," he said while holing up the flower. Sachi took it from his hand and looked at it while making a disgusted face. She sighed and opened her mouth wide before chugging the flower into her mouth. She quickly chewed it up and swallowed it before sticking her tongue out in disgust. "I'll never get used to that taste," she mumbled. Just then her clothes flashed and the Tanooki Suit was replaced with her normal clothes albeit in their fire form colors. "Much better," she said in a relieved tone.

"You make it sound like the Tanooki Suit is a bad thing," Toad replied with a smirk.

"Look I just find it weird okay," Sachi said defensively.

"You'll grow into it," Toad replied.

"Maybe…" Sachi said. She then lied down on the couch and tried to make herself as comfy as she could. The couch wasn't exactly fit to house a teenage girl after all. "I'll go grab some pillows," Toad said before walking upstairs.

"What no blankets?" Sachi asked.

"You're using a fire flower. You'll be fine," Toad yelled from upstairs. Sachi looked down at herself and shrugged before resting her head on the arm of the couch. Toad came down and threw her a couple of pillows, which she caught easily. She then placed them under her head and slowly went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Sachi woke up slowly to the sound of thunder echoing throughout the room. She grumbled loudly as she sat up and ran her hand through her messy hair in an attempt to straighten it out. She let out a loud yawn and scratched her head before getting up and unintentionally bumping her head against the ceiling. "Ow! What the…oh. Right," she said to herself remembering that she was in Toad's temporary home. "Hmm…I wonder where Toad is?" Sachi wondered. She then got off the couch and slowly made her way upstairs. She found the mushroom still asleep on his tiny bed. Sachi gave a small smile before turning around and going back downstairs. She thought about leaving and continuing on her adventure, but truth be told she had no idea where she was going. Heck she didn't even know what the people she was supposed rescue look like. All she knew was that the first person was located here in Green Plains. She let out a sigh and walked back to the couch to go back to sleep when suddenly a knock came from the door. "I wonder who that could be?" she wondered out loud before heading over to the door and opening it. At the entrance stood four Koopas with different colored shells and all wearing bandanas on their heads. "Hello Sachi," Red greeted with a sly smile.


End file.
